El sexo sólo es sucio si se hace bien
by GreenIllusions
Summary: Porque esta mal. Ese deseo, esa suciedad. La sensación de que una sombra monstruosa le rodea, le jala, le hunde en la profunda oscuridad de los ojos de Theodore. Un lugar frío como un tempano, misterioso, peligroso. Ambas, fuego y veneno, por siempre atrapadas en esa oscuridad. Juntos en ese infierno, en su sinfonía decadente de deseo, pecado y miseria. (Tracey/Theodore/Daphne).


_¡Hola, hola!_

_En esta oportunidad les traigo una colección de viñetas, basadas en la Tabla Corazón Delator de la comunidad LJ minutitos. Cada viñeta estará narrada en tercera persona, desde el punto de vista de uno de los tres personajes que elegí como claim y que Slyhterin tenían que ser. Empiezo por Tracey Davies, seguidamente por Theodore Nott y finalmente por Daphne Greengrass. Igualmente, las primeras tres viñetas estarán ubicadas cronológicamente en su quinto año (Praeludium), las otras tres durante su sexto año (Interlude), tres más para su séptimo año (Symphoniae) y las ultimas tres se desarrollaran post Hogwarts (Epilogus). El nombre que le di a la historia es: "**El sexo sólo es sucio si se hace bien**", una frase de mi admirado Woody Allen, la cual me pareció que combina perfectamente con ellos. _

**_Advertencia_**_. Esta historia tendrá de todo. Celos, monstruos de dientes afilados, miradas de fuego, muchos mal hablados, sexo, licor y puede que alguna que otra sustancias poco legales. Igualmente, vale destacar que el mundo magico de Harry Potter pertenece JK Rowling, pero que la personalidad que les doy a esto tres personajes tiene mucho de mi imaginación, dado que decidí pintar estos tres lienzos vacios. _

_Sin nada más que agregar, les dejo leer ;) Espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

******El sexo sólo es sucio si se hace bien.**

* * *

**Parte I. ****Praeludium**

_**(Tracey Davies)**_

* * *

"_No se me escapa ningún detalle__**" – Corazón Delator**_

* * *

Lleva cerca de dos semanas devorando libros, revisando apuntes y auto-exiliándose a la biblioteca. A veces, se tironea un mechón de cabello cobrizo con desesperación - _aunque en la oscuridad casi parece de color sangre_- o se muerde las uñas cuando siente que ya no puede más. Se ha saltado algunos almuerzos y quizá algunas cenas, y ha adquirido la costumbre de acostarse pasada las doce de la noche.

Y ese comportamiento le frustra, le hace rabiar y gruñir como un gato molesto. El cabello de la nuca se le eriza y aprieta los dientes afilados. Porque ella no es así.

Nunca, ni antes de Hogwarts cuando su padre la rodeó de los mejores tutores o la obligaba a memorizar libros de historias o genealogías mágicas completas. Jamás, eso de ñoñear no iba con ella. El obligarse a estudiar, a invertir su precioso tiempo en leer y re leer tomos de libros anticuados y llenos de polvo, y olvidarse completamente de las banalidades que le hacían feliz, simplemente le hacía morderse el labio inferior con rabia y resoplar molesta antes de apartar con un manotazo los libros y cuadernos frente a ella. Justo como en ese momento.

Prácticamente se recuesta sobre la mesa, apoyando su barbilla entre sus brazos y explora la biblioteca con una mirada hastiada. No es la única que se encuentra recluida en ese tedioso lugar; casi todos sus compañeros de quinto curso y los estudiantes de séptimo en completo han invadido la biblioteca, al punto que tienen de nervios a la mojigata de la bibliotecaria. El lugar apesta a desespero, y es que los T.I.M.O.S y los E.X.T.A.S.I.S están comenzando a calar en los nervios del alumnado.

¡Si hasta Pansy y Millicent se habían apoderado de una mesa en la biblioteca! Y Crabbe y Goyle se pasean por ella viendo a quién le pueden arrancar, o mejor dicho robar, los apuntes de las manos.

Una mierda de verdad.

Frunció los labios disgustada, verdaderamente aburrida. Deseaba estar en cualquier lugar menos en la biblioteca. Le parecía inhumano encontrarse ahí un día Sábado, cuando muy bien podría estar paseando por los jardines, arreglándose las uñas o dándole una paliza en ajedrez a Blaise Zabini, quién hace horas que parecía haberse desaparecido de la biblioteca justo como le encantaría hacer a ella. Quería alejarse de ahí, hacer cualquier cosa menos estudiar, hasta aceptar la compañía y las patéticas insinuaciones de Adrian Pucey, y eso ya era decir mucho.

Sus ojos azules por fin se detuvieron en una mesa cercana, dándose cuenta de que no era la única que se había rendido ante las pocas ganas de estudiar. Theodore Nott observaba por encima de su libro su entorno, en sus ojos gravado el tedio, mientras Daphne Greengrass le leía algún apunte sin darse cuenta de que el chico ya no le prestaba atención.

Por un momento, Tracey, clavó sus ojos en él.

Muy pocas veces había llegado a tratar a Nott, a pesar de que pertenecían tanto al mismo curso como a la misma casa. Claro que lo conocía, llevaba cinco años compartiendo clases, sala común y se podría decir que el mismo aire, hasta en ocasiones la compañía de Blaise o de Daphne. Sin embargo, pocas veces habían compartido palabras – _comentarios mundanos, opiniones sueltas, conversaciones superficiales_ – y mucho menos horas de estudios.

_Aunque siempre lo veía, siempre._

_En la oscuridad de Hogwarts, oculta por las estatua regadas por los pasillo, lo suficientemente lejos para no ser descubierta y tan cerca que sabía que algo oscuro se ocultaba bajo las capas y capas de falsa tranquilidad que él aparentaba._

Y aun así, por ese instante, pensó que él también deseaba estar en cualquier lugar menos en la biblioteca. Lo cual, sinceramente le sorprendió, era una fiel creyente de que Nott era el típico ratón de biblioteca.

Entonces, Nott ladeo un poco la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron.

Ella no aparto la suya, no era de ese tipo de chicas que se ruborizaban cuando se les capturaba _in fraganti_ observando a algún chico. Al contrario, le sostuvo la mirada con la cabeza alta y retorciendo con cierta coquetería en su dedo el mismo mechón de cabello que antes se jalaba con desespero, el tiempo suficiente para que de los labios de Nott brotara una sonrisa que ella le correspondió. No era ese tipo de sonrisas cálidas o amigables, al contrario. Era fría, ladina, y de medio lado. Cómplice, como si hubieran hecho un pacto para encubrir un hecho escabroso.

_Porque está mal. _

_Esa mirada, esa sonrisa, esa complicidad. Ese deseo que pareció explotar en la boca de su estomago, y descender a su vientre y mucho más abajo. Así como la sensación de que una sombra monstruosa la rodea, la jala, la hunde en la profunda oscuridad de los ojos de Theodore. Un lugar frío como un tempano, misterioso, peligroso. Pero ella que es fuego, inclemente y destructor, no se amedrenta. No teme, no se aparta, y comparte un secreto sucio, húmedo, que apesta a sudor, carne y a algo metálico, a sangre, el color de su cabello._

Y esa misma sonrisa termino tan rápido como comenzó, pues solo basto que Daphne levantara la vista y frunciera sus labios en un sensual puchero, y de un solo vistazo hallara la fuente de desconcentración de su compañero. La rubia clavo sus ojos verdes en ella, penetrantes, amenazantes, y casi le pareció escuchar un cascabel. Una _Crotalus_ a punto de atacar.

Tracey bajo la mirada y pronto el mundo volvió a su normalidad, a excepción de la burlesca risa cerca de su oído. Una risa ronca y sensual, que conocía a la perfección.

- ¿Y qué fue ese intercambio de miradas? –

- Nada de tú interés, Blaise.- Respondió, comenzando a cerrar los cuadernos olvidados.

El aludido volvió a soltar una carcajada, esta vez ganándose unas cuantas miradas gélidas de unos Ravenclaw cercanos.

- ¿Ah sí? – Pregunto, alzando ambas cejas insinuantemente.- Y esa mirada que te lanzó Dapnhe… Jmmm… casi puedo jurar que te lanzo un Avada a través de ella.-

- Pues sí lo hizo, es realmente mala invocando maldiciones imperdonables.- Se encogió de hombro, restándole importancia.- Aun sigo viva.-

- ¡Oh! Pero eso solo se debe a que realmente no le conviene que caigas muerta en medio de la biblioteca. Ya sabes, como le explicaría a sus padres que le mandaron a Azkaban siendo tan joven y hermosa. No, no, no. Una belleza así no debe pudrirse entre rejas y dementores.-

Tracey termino de guardar sus libros en su mochila, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa gélida al moreno.

- Claro, y que tú no puedas meterle tu amiguito entre las piernas antes de que vaya a prisión es tú mayor preocupación ¿cierto? ¡¿Cómo podrías vivir sin eso?!- Exclamo en voz baja, parodiándole.

Un paso, y Blaise se acerco un poco más a ella.

- Uy, te aseguro que mi buen amigo se muere por metérsele entre las piernas.- Dijo, llevándose una mano a su sexo.- Oh, debe ser riquísimo… Y con esas tetas, hasta la paja rusa.-

- Eres asquerosamente vulgar.- Afirmo Tracey, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Eso es cierto, mi querida. Como también lo es que mi amiguito se tendrá que quedar con las ganas, porque Dapnhe ya tiene dueño.-

En ese punto, Blaise prácticamente le había acorralado contra la mesa. Un brazo a cada lado de su cuerpo, las manos apoyadas en la mesa y su rostro a un palmo del de ella.

- Daphne es de Theodore, y Theodore es de Daphne. Tan simple y esencial, están destinados. Ambos son personas enfermamente monstruosas, que solo ellos pueden entenderse. Ellos, nadie más. – Su aliento le acarició los labios.- Esta es una lección que debería quedarte muy en claro, si realmente no quieres enfrentarte al lado aberrante y trastornado de Daphne ¿Entiendes?-

La pelirroja clavo su mirada impasible en Blaise, alzando una ceja escéptica.

- ¿Y quién dijo que yo quiero cambiar eso?-

Pregunto, encogiéndose de hombro y llevando una mano hacia el pecho del muchacho. Sus dedos juguetearon con los botones de su camisa, se enredaron en la corbata verde y plateada, y con un jalón sus rostros quedaron cerca. Muy cerca, tanto que sus alientos se mezclaron.

- No me engañas Tracey, he estado pendiente de los detalles, que como un puzle me han permitido saber que a ti te gusta jugar con fuego.- El chico la rodeo con sus brazos, ella sonrió de una forma algo retorcida.- Y sabes, que el que juega con fuego termina quemándose.-

- O no…-

La pelirroja apenas le rozo los labios, antes de ladear la cabeza de tal manera que su melena color sangre bailo en el aire y apartar de una manotazo el brazo que le cerraba el paso. Se enderezo, sacudió motitas invisible de polvo y le sonrió triunfante al moreno. Esté, a su vez, se cruzo de brazos y la miro desafiante, sonriéndole con burla.

- Te vas a quemar, querida.-

- Sí te fijaras mejor en los detalles, te darías cuenta de que Daphne no es el único monstruo en este lugar...-

Blaise soltó una carcajada, la misma que resonó por la biblioteca y fue acallada con un shhht colectivo, una mirada furibunda de la biblioteca y la mirada desafiante de su compañera.

- …y que yo puedo a llegar a ser tan _perra _como ella. Puedo llegar a ser un monstruo como él.-

Sin más que agregar, dio media vuelta y se marcho a paso sereno, moviendo sus caderas. Blaise se le quedo mirando el culo, y no fue el único, nunca lo era. Y él lo sabía.

_Siempre se fijaba en los detalles._

* * *

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

_¿Que les pareció? Sí te gusto, no olvides dejar un review. Y si no te gusto, igual, las criticas no están de más ;) _

_Acuérdate, que un review puede salvar un gatito. _

_:*_


End file.
